


Buddie Through The Eras

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi-Era, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Buck and Eddie through 6 different Eras of time.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169





	Buddie Through The Eras

World War II Buddie

“You got yourself a dame back home, Diaz?” Buck asked as he laid in the bunk above Diaz’s. The ship was so crowded and Buck hated it. 

“Just my kid. My wife...she passed on due to complications when she delivered him.” Eddie muttered as he played with his switchblade. 

Buck frowned. “That’s rough.” Buck whispered as he folded the letter Maddie had sent him.

“What about you? Got yourself a baby-doll waiting for you?” Eddie wondered and Buck frowned. 

“I had this older dame that I liked. Really nice broad but she left me for this geezer. Some big honcho in Los Angeles with megabucks.” Buck grumbled as he thought about Abigail. 

“You blow a fuse?” Eddie asked and Buck sighed.

“No, I just went on a bender and got sauced.” Buck mumbled. 

“What I wouldn’t give to get sauced right now.” Eddie whispered and Buck frowned. 

“I just one a decent shut-eye.” Buck sighed as the boat rocked back and forth. 

“You stay close when we touch down, Buckley.” Eddie muttered lowly and Buck snorted. 

“I mean it, Knucklehead. Stay close.” Eddie whispered seriously and Bunk looked over the edge of his bunk and down at Eddie. 

“You worried about me, Dreamboat?” Buck smirked and Eddie looked around before sighing.

“Keep your voice down. Don’t want anyone thinking we’re queer.” Eddie scolded gently and Buck frowned. 

“Ease up, Eddie. Everyone’s asleep.” Buck mumbled hurt and Eddie sighed again.

“Get some sleep. I don’t need you croaking on me, tomorrow.” Eddie ordered gently grazing his knuckles down Buck’s cheek. 

“I’d rather stare at your ugly mug.” Buck teased and Eddie smiled.

“You’re a pain in my neck, Buckley.” Eddie sighed as he traced Buck’s lower lip with his thumb.

“If I get clipped tomorrow…” Buck started and Eddie frowned at him.

“You ain’t dying on my watch, kid.” Eddie muttered and Buck bit his thumb gently.

“If I get clipped take care of my sister will ya?” Buck mumbled and Eddie fought back the tears stinging in his eyes.

“I will.” Eddie swore and Buck smiled.

“Thanks.” Buck whispered and Eddie wanted so much to kiss him...if only he had the damn courage. 

“Get some shut-eye, Buck.” Eddie ordered and Buck nodded.

“Sir, yes sir.” Buck sighed.

Maybe one day, when the world was a kinder one

Medieval Buddie

Buck soothed Fallian. The black mare was very tense and clearly anxious. Buck fed him an apple as he brushed his coat. Soon Fallian calmed right down. Buck smiled and leaned his forehead against the mare’s. 

“He normally hates men.” A voice called out causing Buck to jump just the slightest. 

“My Lord.” Buck bowed as Eddie leaned against the stable door.

“You’re the new stable hand?” Eddie asked casually as Buck felt clearly inferior to the man.

Buck was in rags and this man was in the finest of tunics. 

“Yes, my Lord. Evan of Buckley.” Buck kept his eyes cast downwards in respect. 

“Well Evan of Buckley, I am glad to see my mare is in capable hands.” Eddie smiled as he walked over to pat his prized mare. 

“My hands are very capable of doing wondrous things.” Buck stated innocently as he fed another apple to Fallian.

“Oh?” Eddie asked amused and Buck frowned before he replayed the words in his head. 

Buck blushed beet red as Eddie smiled at him.

“I...My apologies my Lord.” Buck winced and Eddie smiled softly. 

“Quite handsome to be working in the stables. No young Lady interested in your hand?” Eddie asked and Buck rubbed the back of his neck.

“I come from nothing. No Lady would be interested in my hand, my Lord.” Buck muttered and Eddie nodded. 

“Such fools we are looking over such... beauty for riches.” Eddie whispered and Buck felt his heart thump in his chest. 

“One cannot eat beauty, my Lord.” Buck joked and Eddie laughed before his eyes turned dark. 

“Oh such innocence.” Eddie teased and Buck frowned. 

“My Lord?” Buck asked confused and Eddie smiled. 

“One can devour true beauty, Evan of Buckley. One just needs to get on his knees.” Eddie smirked and Buck choked. 

“I uh I wha...I.” Eddie put a finger to his lips and then traced his birthmark with another. 

“Perhaps one day you can show me how the wondrous things your hands are capable of and I can show you how to devour true beauty.” Eddie murmured before taking a step back. 

“It was a pleasure, Evan of Buckley. I will be looking forward to our next meeting.” Eddie smiled and Buck blushed. 

“My Lord.” Buck stuttered as he watched Eddie leave the stable a blush staining his cheeks. 

Viking Buddie

Buck stood trial. He stood tall in front of the Earl he had yet to meet. 

“You stand accused of killing your own brethren.” Eddie tilted his head at the young warrior examining him. 

Buck nodded remaining silent. 

“Now is your time to speak! Speak or be fed to the dogs.” Eddie growled and Buck lifted his head. 

“I killed my brethren. I feel no remorse. I will do it again if I could.” Buck stated and Eddie glared at him.

“They were your brethren.” Eddie yelled standing from his throne. 

“They were forcing themselves on screaming women, some as young as a decade!” Buck snarled and Eddie froze. 

Eddie looked away. “It is their right…” Eddie hated that he had to say it...Hated it with a fiery passion.

“No one has the right to force themselves on the unwilling!” Buck snapped and Eddie felt a fierce pride flow through him. 

“So you killed them?” Eddie stated flatly. 

“Yes. If you must kill for it than I will gladly go to Valhalla with my conscious clear.” Buck stood tall and Eddie blinked at his iron will. 

“You will not see Valhalla today.” Eddie stated and Buck frowned at him. 

The crowd around them whispered in hushed tones. 

“You are letting me go?” Buck asked in surprised and Eddie frowned. 

“I said no such thing. You will repay your debt to me. You cost me valuable men. So you will train new ones.” Eddie commanded earning gasps of disbelief among his men. 

Buck looked shocked. 

“Perhaps you can instill in them, your own morality.” Eddie stated casually and Buck’s eyes widened. 

“I relish the opportunity.” Buck nodded and Eddie smirked. 

“We should discuss this more in private.” Eddie stared at him with slight hunger. 

Buck raised an amused eyebrow. “That would be wise.” Buck licked his lips. 

Roaring 20′s Buddie

“You’re carrying quite the torch.” Buck turned to see a man with a small smirk on his face.

“Pardon?” Buck asked confused.

“You’re in here every night that dame sings.” The man observed and Buck laughed.

“That dame is my sister. I’m her chaperon.” Buck replied taking a swig of his drink. 

The man’s eyes darkened sligthly. 

“A fella like you must have yourself a nice gal?” The man prodded and Buck felt the blush start up his neck.

“No,” Buck leaned against the bar and the man raised an eyebrow.

“Eddie Diaz.” The man held out at hand and Buck shook it.

“Buck.” Buck answered and the man’s eyebrow raised just a bit higher.

“What’s a hard-boiled fella like yourself doing in a dive like this?” Buck asked and Eddie smirked.

“What makes you think I’m hard-boiled?” Eddie wondered.

Buck snorted looking the muscular man up and down. Eddie smiled.

“You’re no wet-blanket either I assume?” Eddie licked his lips and Buck felt his heart excellerate.

“Are you dropping hairpins?” Buck asked unsurely and Eddie smiled.

“Yes.” Eddie answered and Buck swallowed.

“I can’t leave my sister unchaperoned.” Buck whispered and Eddie smirked.

“I’ll wait for you.” Eddie told him and Buck felt his insides churn with desire.

Buck leaned forward to whisper his address into Eddie’s ear.

Eddie licked his lips. “See you later.” Eddie brushed passed him.

Buck watched him until he left. Buck bit his lip. Tonight was going to be fun.

Ancient Rome Buddie

Buck hissed as he pulled off his chest plate. The gash on his chest was deep and painful. The colosseum still roared with excitement as the next fight to place. Eddie was leaning against the wall watching him. Buck knew Eddie was worried. 

“I’m fine. It will heal.” Buck muttered and Eddie scoffed. 

“Your body can only take so much.” Eddie stated with anger.

Buck glared at him. “There isn’t much I can do about it except fight till I earn my freedom.” Buck growled and Eddie shook his head.

“They will never free us from this hell. No matter how many fights you win.” Eddie spat and Buck walked over to him. 

Eddie looked up at him with barely concealed despair.

“We will earn our freedom. We will build ourselves a home.” Buck cupped his jaw and Eddie frowned. 

“Don’t give me hope.” Eddie leaned into his hand.

“Hope is all we have, my love.” Buck whispered as he kissed Eddie’s forehead. 

“We will due here.” Eddie choked and Buck sighed. 

“Perhaps we will. But I promise you. I will find you in another life.” Buck swore and Eddie kissed his palm.

“I will be waiting for you, my love.” Eddie whispered before he grabbed his shield and sword. 

“Don’t lose hope. Fight to come back to me.” Buck pleaded and Eddie kissed him.

“I’ll always fight to come back to you.” Eddie nodded before entering the colosseum.

Victorian Buddie

Eddie rolled his eyes at Buck. 

“This is utterly ridiculous.” Eddie grumbled as they stood in the seance room. 

“This is utterly fascinating.” Buck corrected and Eddie scoffed. 

“There is no such things as the paranormal, my friend.” Eddie shook his head and Buck frowned. 

“Expand the horizons of your mind, Eddie. There is so much we have yet to discover.” Buck clapped his shoulder and Eddie scoffed. 

“I do not for the life of me understand why I let you drag me into this types of things.” Eddie muttered and Buck smirked. 

“Because you secretly enjoy every second of it.” Buck answered and Eddie shook his head again. 

“We are seeing no ghosts tonight. I guarantee it.” Eddie stated and Buck lifted an eyebrow.

“Not with that negative energy we will not. You must be open Eddie.” Buck told him and Eddie sighed. 

“I am open to leaving.” Eddie grumbled and Buck frowned. 

When suddenly the lights flickered and a book fell from the shelf. Buck jumped and Eddie sighed. 

“The room is rigged.” Eddie whispered to him but Buck sighed. 

“It is not!” Buck growled and Eddie walked over to the shelves and found a fishing wire tied to the book. 

Buck sighed and stepped out of the room. 

The whole carriage ride was silent and Eddie could feel Buck’s annoyance. 

“I’m sorry. I ruined your enjoyment.” Eddie stated and Buck huffed. 

“You always have to be right.” Buck pouted and Eddie bit his lip.

“I will make it up to.” Eddie promised and Buck stared at his lip.

“Perhaps I could be persuaded.” Buck teased and Eddie rolled his eyes.


End file.
